Ett oskyldigt bad
by Turkos
Summary: Harry är ensam i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och bestämmer sig för att smyga till prefekternas badrum för att ta sig ett bad. Något han inte förväntat sig var att dörren skulle öppnas innan han hunnit ut, och att han skulle bli inlåst med sin ärkefiende.


_Disclaimer:Jag äger inga av karaktärerna_

**_Det här är min första fanfiction, jag är tacksam för reviews :)_**

* * *

><p>Jullovet hade precis börjat och skolan var nästan tom. Ron och Hermione hade båda åkt med Hogwartsexpressen till London föregående dag för att fira julen hemma hos sina familjer. Harry kände sig mycket ensam där han satt i soffan framför elden i uppehållsrummet.<p>

På bordet framför honom låg det en hög med böcker. Sjundeårseleverna hade massvis med läxor över lovet, och Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att klara av dem alla utan Hermiones hjälp. Han visste att om han inte var klar med dem när hon kom tillbaka så skulle hon ge honom en ordentlig föreläsning om eget ansvar, och det var något han helst slapp undan.

Han suckade och lutade sig tillbaka. Axlarna och ryggen värkte av att ha varit still i en slitsam ställning hela dagen. Harry tänkte att han verkligen skulle behöva ta ett bad för att mjuka upp sina stela muskler.

Han lutade huvudet mot höger axel samtidigt som vänster sökte sig ner mot golvet för att sträcka ut musklerna i nacken medan han i tanken beklagade sig över bristen på badkar på skolan.  
>Han gjorde samma sak med musklerna på andra sidan då det slog honom att det fanns ett badkar på skolan – i prefekternas badrum.<p>

Han övervägde med sig själv hur stor risken för att bli upptäckt var, och kom till slutsatsen att nästan alla elever var hemma hos sina familjer, även prefekterna. Dock beslöt han sig för att ta osynlighetsmanteln, för säkerhets skull.

En halvtimme senare stängde Harry dörren till prefekternas badrum bakom sig och lät osynlighetsmanteln falla till golvet.  
>Han vred på måfå på några av kranarna och en vällukt spred sig i rummet när badkaret började fyllas.<br>Han klädde av sig sjönk ner i vattnet. Han kände hur värmen spred sig i kroppen och hur hans spända muskler motvilligt började slappna av.

"Det var länge sedan jag såg dig, Harry" sade en röst.

Harry hoppade till och tittade sig omkring. Han såg hur missnöjda Myrtle kom svävande genom rummet.

"Åh, hej Myrtle" Sa han samtidigt som han försökte skyla sig med skum. Han hade glömt bort att Myrtle brukade vara i prefekternas badrum när hon tröttnade på sin toalett. Toaletten hade Harry medvetet gått omvägar runt, han kunde inte hjälpa att han kände sig en aning obekväm efter att Myrtle under Harrys andra år lade fram förslag om att de skulle dela hennes toalett ifall Harry dog.

Som om Myrtle visste vad han tänkte på sade hon:

"Du kommer aldrig till min toalett längre. Undviker du mig Harry?" Hom lade huvudet på sned och plutade med underläppen.

"N-nej Myrtle, visst inte. Jag har b-bara haft väldigt mycket att göra" Stammade Harry fram.

"Åh, ljug inte för mig Harry Potter. Du undviker fula, gnälliga missnöjda Myrtle!" Hon gav ifrån sig ett tjut, dök ner i ett handfat och var borta.

Harry, som totalt tappat lusten för allt vad bada innebar klev upp ur badkaret, tog en handduk att torka sig med och klädde på sig.

Han tog på sig sin osynlighetsmantel och var på väg mot dörren då han hörde steg utanför. Panikslaget insåg han att han inte skulle ta sig ut obemärkt, och att han glömt låsa dörren. Han gömde sig i ett hörn, tacksam för att han hade osynlighetsmanteln att gömma sig under.

Dörren öppnades och in steg ingen mindre än Draco Malfoy.

Harry höll andan när Malfoy låste och gick förbi honom. Han passerade så nära att Harry kunde känna ett vinddrag och en svag söt lukt, Malfoys lukt.

När Malfoy passerat släppte Harry ut luften ur lungorna i en liten suck, lättad över att inte ha blivit upptäckt. Lättnaden varade inte länge när han insåg att han var tvungen att vara här inne tills Malfoy hade gått.

Han vände sin blick mot den blonde slytherinaren. Ögonen vidgades i chock och förvåning när han insåg att Malfoy var på väg att knäppa upp sin skjorta. Harrys kinder blev blossande röda och han kände sig oerhört obekväm. Trots detta kunde han inte vända bort blicken när han såg vad som blottades under skjortan.

Harry hade alltid sett Malfoy som dödligt blek och tanig. Det han nu såg gjorde honom tvungen att omvärdera saker och ting. Malfoys blottade bringa var slank, men muskulös, och den bleka huden lyste silvervit. Harry tyckte nästan att det var vackert, om det inte hade varit Malfoy det hela handlade om. Ingenting med den själupptagne snobben kunde vara vackert.

När Malfoy började knäppa upp sina välskräddade svarta byxor vände Harry generat bort blicken. Det här var ingenting han ville se. Tyst sjönk han ner på golvet och lutade sig mot väggen. Det här kunde ta tid.

Ett plask skvallrade om att Malfoy var nere i badkaret. Harry vågade sig på att snegla åt Slytherinarens håll och såg honom dyka ner i det varma vattnet. Huvudet kom upp igen över vattenytan och Malfoy drog en hand genom sitt blonda hår innan han med ett nöjt hummande lutade huvudet mot badkarets kant.

Harry lutade huvudet bakåt och höll på att somna när han hörde ett tjut från handfatet och Missnöjda Myrtle kom uppflygande. Hon tittade åt Harrys håll och han kom på sig själv med att undra om spöken kunde se igenom osynlighetsmantlar. Myrtle rynkade på ögonbrynen och gav upp ett av henns sällsynta fniss. Harry fick onda aningar.

"Myrtle, stick!" Malfoys röst ekade genom rummet. Spöket vände sig mot honom och la huvudet på sned.

Malfoy sade med överlägsen, men aningen skärrad röst:

"Myrtle, om du inte sticker härifrån O-ME-DEL-BART så kommer min pappa att få reda på det här, och han kommer göra allt som står i sin makt, vilket inte är lite, för att få dig utslängd från slottet"

"Åh, ingen bryr sig stackars missnöjda Myrtle. Skrik åt henne, schasa bort henne, kasta saker på henne" Myrtles röst stegrades till ett tjut . "Men Myrtle är inte den enda som ser Slytherinarens bad" sade hon med en hämndlysten blick på Harry innan hon än en gång gav ifrån sig ett tjut och försvann ner i handfatet.

Malfoy fäste sin blick på det till synes tomma hörnet där Harry satt. Harry såg sig panikslaget omkring efter någonstans att fly, men han insåg att han inte skulle kunna flytta på sig utan att Slytherinaren märkte det.

Medan Harry hade hunnit tänka igenom detta hade Malfoy stigit upp ur badkaret och lindat en handduk kring sig.

"Vem där?" Sade han misstänksamt och började gå mot hörnet där Harry satt.

"Visa dig!" Malfoy hade kommit väldigt nära Harry nu, och Harry visste att han skulle bli upptäckt.

Slytherinaren stötte till Harrys ben, böjde sig ner och drog av honom osynlighetsmanteln.

"Vad i helvete Potter!" Skrek Slytherinaren med panik i rösten.

"Din perversa äckliga ärrskalle! Hur vågar du spionera på en Malfoy? Ut härifrån!" Malfoy fortsatte skrika, panikartat och argt. Harry ryckte åt sig manteln och sprang mot dörren. Han kunde inte få upp låset så han drog fram sin trollstav:

"Alohomora"

Dörren var fortfarande stängd och låst.

Han kände hur han började få panik och skrek:

"Alohomora, alohomora, aloho…" Han tittade på den rasande Malfoy.

"Dörren går inte upp".

"Ge hit den där" fräste Malfoy och ryckte av honom staven.

"Alohomora".

Dörren var fortfarande låst och Malfoy såg misstroget på den.

"Allt det här är ditt fel Potter!" fräste han.

Harry, som var precis lika obekväm med situationen som Malfoy var fräste tillbaka:

"Hur kan det här vara mitt fel? Hade inte du kommit när du gjorde hade jag hunnit härifrån"

Malfoy höjde ett ögonbryn och suckade. Han började förklara, med ett tonfall som om han pratade med ett barn:

" DU hade inte kommit ut härifrån i vilket fall, Potter. Prefekternas badrum får bara användas av prefekter. Är du inte prefekt så blir du inlåst och kan bara släppas ut av någon som är det" Han suckade: " Dom kastade en förtrollning under vårt fjärde år, tydligen var det något obehörigt pucko som använde badrummet då." Han blängde på Harry och lade till "Antagligen någon smutsskalle".

"Alltså kommer vi inte ut förrän det kommer en prefekt och ska använda badrummet?" Sade Harry skeptiskt.

"Nej" Stönade Malfoy " Så jag är fast här med dig" Han tittade föraktfullt på Harry och satte sig ner.

"Nu till frågan Potter, vad fan gör du här?"

"Det har inte du med att göra Malfoy" Harry sade det på ett sätt så att Malfoys namn lät som en förolämpning.

"Jag har i allra högsta grad med et att göra Potter eftersom det är ditt fel att jag är fast här". Malfoy blängde på Harry. "Ingen kommer komma hit förrän tidigast imorgon, så jag är fast med _den utvalde_" det sista uttalades med förakt "hela natten. Men den utvalde är så förmer än oss vanliga dödliga att han inte ens kan berätta orsaken. Är du ute och letar efter någon att rädda livet på? Ditt rädda-livet-beroende börjar göra sig hört kan jag tro?" Ännu mer förakt.

"Jag ville ta ett bad". Harry blängde tillbaka på Slytherinaren.

"Såklart, de vanliga badrummen duger inte år den utvalde. Endast det förbjudna är gott nog". Malfoys röst dröp av förakt.

"Käften Malfoy!"

De satt tysta en stund, blängande åt varsitt håll.

"Finns det verkligen inget sätt vi kan ta oss ut på?" suckade Harry.

"Du är till och med dummare än jag trodde Potter" Malfoy höjde ena ögonbrynet "Vi kommer inte ut förrän någon öppnar dörren utifrån"

Malfoy reste sig upp.

"Blunda Potter, jag ska klä på mig".

Harry blundade och hörde Malfoys steg, samt hur handduken föll till golvet. En stund senare som Slytherinaren tillbaka och satte sig mot väggen med utsträckta ben.

"Så Potter, varför är du inte hemma hos blodsförrädarna Wesley under lovet?"

"Käften Malfoy!" Ämnet var känsligt. Sanningen var att Harry inte blivit bjuden, och det gjorde ont att prata om.

"Jag uppskattar att sitta fast här med dig lika lite som du gör Potter, men jag börjar bli fruktansvärt uttråkad. Uttråkad så till den grad att jag till och med pratar med DIG. Du borde känna dig hedrad" sa Malfoy och började studera sina naglar.

De satt tysta en stund innan Malfoy åter tog till orda:

"Om du inte är bjuden till blodsförrädarna Weasley, varför åker du inte hem till din mugglarsläkt?"

"Jag sa aldrig att jag inte var bjuden…" Harry kom av sig.

"Jag är inte korkad Potter. Till och med en husalf skulle förstå att det var så men tanke på ditt tonfall och ditt deppiga utseende." Malfoy tittade upp från sina naglar:

"Så varför firar du inte med mugglarna?"

Harry skrattade ett glädjelöst skratt.

"Dom vill inte ha mig där, lika lite som jag vill vara där. Speciellt inte sen jag blåste upp faster Marge…"

"Vänta lite nu, blåste upp?" Malfoys ansikte klövs i ett hånleende:

"Så, den präktige Potter är inte så präktig ändå. Går och blåser upp oskyldiga mugglare på fritiden"

"Hon var allt annat än oskyldig" sa Harry sammanbitet.

Malfoy fortsatte hånle och Harry tittade bort.

"Så, hur gjorde fantastiske Potter för att inte bli relegerad efter att ha brutit mot förbudet mot omyndigas trolldomsutövande?" Malfoy var på allvar nyfiken, nyfiken på hur det gick till men även, trots att han inte erkände det ens för sig själv, nyfiken på Potter som person.

"Jag… jag vet inte riktigt" Svarade Harry sanningsenligt: " Jag tror trolldomsministern var lättad över att han hittade mig innan Sirius gjorde det. Det var medan alla trodde att Sirius var en galen mördare" Harry fick en klump i halsen. Att prata om Sirius gjorde ont.

"Med Sirius antar jag att du menar Sirius Black?"

Harry nickade. Malfoy såg smärtan i Harrys ögon, och istället för att utnyttja tillfället att trycka till Potter så var han, till sin egen förvåning, tyst.

"Så, är du fortfarande tillsammans med den där Wesleytjejen?"

Harry tittade förvånat upp: "Eh… va?"

Malfoy suckade ljudligt: " Jag är uttråkad och försöker få igång en konversation, men det verkar vara totalt omöjligt med dig Potter" gnällde han.

Harry tvekade, men kom fram till att han lika gärna kunde prata med Malfoy, det verkade ju onekligen som att de skulle bli fast här ett tag.

"Nej, vi gjorde slut för ett par veckor sen" sade han.

"Varför det?" Malfoy tittade in i Harrys gröna ögon. Harry slog snabbt ner blicken.

"För att jag är homosexuell". Han visste inte varför han sa det, och han ångrade det direkt. Nu skulle Malfoy ha ammunition att håna honom för all framtid. Han hade inte talat om det för någon mer än Ron och Hermione, och Ginny förstås, och nu skulle hela skolan få veta det. Han stålsatte sig för hånandet han visste skulle komma, men till sin förvåning kom det inget. Han vågade sig på att snegla på Malfoy.  
>Slytherinaren satt och tittade bort mot handfatet och såg ut att fundera på något.<p>

Sanningen var att han hade blivit så överraskad av Potters ärlighet att han inte klarade av att säga något. Han begrep sin inte på sig själv. Han hade fått hur många möjligheter som helt på sig att göra narr av Pojken-som-överlevde, men han hade inte utnyttjat dem. "_Att vara instängd med en gryffindorare har gjort mig svag_" tänkte han. Men någonstans inom sig visste han att det som gjort honom svag var det ögonblick han hade sett in i de gröna ögonen, och det ögonblick han fick veta att han och Potter delade samma stora hemlighet.

Harry sänkte snabbt blicken när han såg att Slytherinaren vaknat ur sina tankar.

"Så, den stora Harry Potter är bög" Harry sneglade på Malfoy. Den blonde pojken hade ett uttryck i ögonen som Harry inte kunde tolka.

Slytherinaren reste sig upp. Harry kunde inte låta bli att förundras över hur bra Malfoy såg ut, innan han kom på vem det var han hade mitt emot sig. Han tittade bort, men kände att hatet han hyst mot Malfoy för bara några timmar sedan inte kändes verkligt längre. Han kunde inte riktigt förstå hur han hade kunnat hata en sådan uppenbarelse: det blonda håret, den perfekta bleka hyn, den smidigt slanka kroppen…

Harry hade också rest sig upp och hade utan att tänka på det slutit ögonen och när han öppnade dem igen mötte han Malfoys ögon, på väldigt nära håll. Blondinen hade ställt sig framför honom, och innan Harry hann säga något förlamades han av den andres lukt. Vilken doft. Harry var som paralyserad. Han ville inte annat än att få stå här och känna slytherinarens förförande, söta doft för all framtid.

Han stelnade till av förvåning när Malfoy tryckte sina läppar mot hans, men slappnade av igen lika snabbt. Hur kunde något som borde kännas så fel kännas så rätt? Han och Malfoy var ärkefiender, de skulle hata varandra, inte klara av att vara i samma rum, men allt Harry ville nu var att vara nära den andre.

Harry slöt sina ögon och lade sin hand på Malfoys kind. Han smekte den silkeslena huden, lät fingrarna följa käkbenet och glida ner på den andres hals. Han kände hur blondinen ryste, och försökte dra sig tillbaka, men blev stoppad av att Slytherinaren flätade in sina fingrar i hans ännu våta hår.

Harry kände en rysning gå längs ryggraden och lade sin andra hand på Malfoys axel och drog honom närmare. Kyssen blev intensivare och Harry kände hur den andre lätt särade på läpparna. Han gjorde detsamma och blev alldeles varm i kroppen när deras tungor möttes.

Harry blev besviken när Malfoy avslutade kyssen, men glömde snabbt bort sin besvikelse när slytherinaren lät läpparna följa hans käkben och leta sig mot hans nacke. Harry lutade huvudet bakåt och kunde inte undvika att släppa från sig ett lätt stön. Malfoy log lätt och fortsatte kyssa Harrys nacke samtidigt som han gled med ena handen längs Harrys lår.

Harry kände sig en aning förlägen över hur snabbt hans kropp reagerade på närheten till den andre, men blev distraherad i sina tankar när Malfoys hand sakta närmade sig hans skrev.

Malfoys hand smekte över Harrys bula, och Harry kunde inte annat än att stöna av välbehag. Han drog slytherinaren närmare sig och märkte att hans kropp inte vad den enda att reagera på närheten.

Han började försiktigt knäppa upp Malfoys skjorta. Han kysste Malfoys nyckelben och ner längt Malfoys bröstkorg. Han tog den ena bröstvårtan i munnen och sög försiktigt på den. Nu var det slytherinarens tur att ge ifrån sig ett lätt stön.

Harry lät Malfoys skjorta falla till golvet. För ett ögonblick kunde han inte göra annat än att än en gång beundra blondinens slanka, muskulösa överkropp.

"Du ser ut som en gud" mumlade han.

Malfoy lade huvudet på sned och log lätt. Han lät sina händer leta sig innanför gryffindorarens tröja och smekte hans mage och bringa samtidigt som han lät sina läppar möta Harrys än en gång.

Kyssen blev intensivare och Harrys tröja fick göra Malfoys skjorta sällskap på golvet. Malfoy smekte beundrande Harrys brunbrända bröstkorg och mage. Han lät ena handen glida ner mot den andres byxor och knäppte upp knappen.

Harry kunde inte låta bli att ge ifrån sig ett stön när han kände Malfoys hand smeka hans bula igen. Han slingrade sina armar kring slytherinarens midja och drog honom om möjligt ännu närmare. Han kände Malfoys bula mot sin höft och tanken på det gjorde honom ännu hårdare.

Malfoy slingrade sig loss ur Harrys grepp och började kyssa hans hals. Sakta letade han sig nedåt längs Harrys bröst och mage. Under tiden lät han händerna hasa ner Harrys byxor.

Han kysste kanten på Harrys underkläder och drog försiktigt ner dem. Han lät tungan snudda vid toppen på Harry erektion.

"Åh…Draco" stönade Harry.

Den varma våta känslan när Draco tog hans längd i sin mun var nästan för mycket för Harry. Han stönade tung. Han hade aldrig varit så hård i hela sitt liv.

"D-draco?" sa han.

Slytherinaren slutade upp med det han höll på med och tittade frågande på Harry.

"Kyss mig"

Malfoy log, ett leende som fick någonting i Harrys mage att slå glädjesaltomotaler, reste sig upp och kysste Harry, samtidigt som hans hand fortsatte det hans mun nyss gjort.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" Harry kastade huvudet bakåt och stönade högt när han kom. Han kysste Draco lätt och satte sig utmattad ner och lutade sig blundande mot väggen. När pulsen slutat skena något öppnade han ena ögat och såg att Malfoy satt och log.

Harry överrumplade Draco, och slytherinaren fann sig till sin förvåning ligga på golvet med Harry gränsle över sig.

"Nu är det din tur" sade gryffindoraren.

Och Dracos tur blev det, både en och flera gånger innan dörren tillslut öppnades och två väldigt rufsiga pojkar släpptes ut ur prefekternas badrum.


End file.
